


The Last To Know

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [83]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Congratulations, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Puzzled McCoy, happy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: His friends are offering congratulations, but McCoy does not know what for.  The way they are acting, it must be for something awfully wonderful.And it is.





	The Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ups and Downs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058411) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Scotty slapped McCoy’s shoulder. “Well done, lad!”

Uhura hugged the amazed McCoy. “I think it’s wonderful.”

“Ah… thank you.” 

 

A puzzled McCoy entered sickbay.

“I’m so happy for you!” Chapel kissed his cheek.

“Me, too. It’s not every day that a pretty lady kisses me.”

 

But Kirk was the worst. “Hey, Sport! Congratulations!”

“Mind telling me what for?”

“Acting innocent! When you and Spock are together!”

 

“Spock! Why does everyone think we’re dating?!”

“I assumed, after dancing together.... Do you not care to date me?”

"Next time, ask me!”

“A next time is unnecessary. We will never be apart again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
